


Sam x Ashley Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Sam x Ashley fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impaled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A having a nightmare about something terrible happening to Person B, but then waking up to find Person B sleeping peacefully beside them. They then snuggle up closer. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

The Washington lodge was dark, the air filled with inhuman screeches. Ashley didn’t exactly know why, but she knew she had to hold completely still. Emily and Chris stood near; Mike and Sam were a bit farther into the room, where three creatures were fighting each other and the biggest one was winning.

Ashley’s eyes were glued to the creatures; she’d never seen anything like them. They looked similar to humans, but distorted. Their limbs longer, teeth needle-like, hands stretched into claws.

Mike reached up and wrapped his fist around a lightbulb on the wall, tightening his hand enough to crush it. Ashley heard Chris run out the door behind her.

The creature must have heard the lightbulb break. It got closer to Mike and stared intently at the area around him, unable to see him, but still knowing he was there.

“Hey!”

The creature’s head snapped in the direction of the voice and it screeched, stalking away from Mike and towards the voice.

Towards Sam.

Ashley could only watch in horror as the creature got closer and closer to her girlfriend and screeched in her face, trying to make her flinch. Sam didn’t move.

Ashley wanted to protect her, wished she could. But she couldn’t move if she wanted to, couldn’t make a sound–she was frozen. She tried to reassure herself that it would be fine. Sam would be fine. Sam was a badass.

Emily ran out next.

Just as the creature turned and started to move away, Sam moved. Just a little, but it was enough. The creature immediately turned back to her with a loud shriek. Ashley could do nothing but watch in horror as it grabbed Sam’s jaw, lifted her up, and shoved its arm halfway through her stomach.

All Ashley could hear was Sam’s short scream of pain before she fell silent and went completely limp. The creature yanked its arm out of the blonde’s abdomen and carelessly dropped her body, immediately turning away in disinterest.

Ashley couldn’t believe it. _This can’t be happening. Oh my god, no. Sam!_

She started to back up towards the door, keeping her eyes on the creature that had just brutally murdered her girlfriend. She wished she could avenge her. More than that, she wished she could have saved her in the first place.

She turned and raced outside, with Mike almost right behind her. He covered his face before flicking the light switch next to door, causing the lightbulb he had broken to explode and cover the lodge in flames, burning everything inside. Including the creature.

Including Sam.

Ashley jerked awake and sat up, eyes widely searching the dark room around her. It wasn’t the lodge. It was the room she shared with Sam. _Sam!_

Ashley glanced down at the sleeping form next to her. Sam was sound asleep, her hands clasped and tucked under the side of her face. Her eyes seemed to move underneath her eyelids and Ashley wondered what she was dreaming about, hoping that it was a better dream than she had just had.

Ashley breathed out a quiet sigh of relief as she gazed at the blonde. _You’re alive. You’re fine. I love you._

She snuggled closer to the other girl and closed her eyes. Before she let herself fall asleep, she reached down and slipped her hand under Sam’s pajama shirt, brushing her fingertips against her stomach.

Soft, smooth skin. No sign of impalement.

Ashley felt relieved tears well up in her eyes and she sobbed quietly, unable to stop herself from hugging Sam tightly. The nightmare had felt so terrifyingly real.

Her crying woke up Sam, who–still pretty drowsy–stroked her hair and held her, murmuring in her ear that whatever her nightmare was about, it was just that: a nightmare. It didn’t happen. Everything was fine.

Soothed by Sam’s voice, the tears eventually stopped and Ashley managed to drift off to sleep again.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request (by anonymous on tumblr.): "Sam x Ashley where Sam is teasing Ashley about Chris but Ashley gets fed up and admits having a huge crush on Sam?"

"You're home late."

Ashley jumped a little and turned to look at her roommate. She had just gotten back to her dorm room after a long study session with her regular study group in the library. It had gone a little later than originally intended because someone had been nearly an hour late.

Ashley had expected Sam to be asleep, but came back to her dorm to find the blonde sitting on her bed with her nose buried in a book. Sam looked up when Ashley came in, slipping a bookmark between the pages to mark her spot. That's when she spoke.

Ashley closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed, setting her backpack on the floor. "Yeah, someone was late, so we got a little held back. Why aren't you asleep?" Sam usually liked to go bed early so she could go running before classes.

Sam ignored the question by asking one of her own, "Was Chris there?"

Ashley groaned internally. She didn't want to play this game again. Not tonight; she was too tired. "Yeah."

"Of course. Did you talk to him?"

"Well, yeah… we're friends." In fact, Chris had pulled Ashley aside before they left and told her about how he and Josh were secretly going out. He had asked her to keep it a secret and admitted to telling her because he trusted her and needed her help planning a surprise date.

Sam sighed. "Still just friends? Come on, Ash, don't you like him?" She set her book to the side and got up from her bed. She studied Ashley's face, then smiled and teased, "See? You're blushing!"

_I'm blushing because I just noticed how short your pajama shorts are._ "N-No, I'm not." Ashley turned away and busied herself by looking through her drawers for her pajamas. Then her phone buzzed in her pocket. While she pulled it out to look at who texted her, Sam smirked and crossed her arms, watching.

>   
> **Chris:** Thanks again for keeping our secret. Want to meet tomorrow after classes to talk about the date?

"I bet I can guess who that is. You were just together for study group and you're already texting each other?" Before Ashley could close out of the text, lock the phone, _something_ , Sam snatched it out of her hands and looked at it. Her smile was so wide that Ashley thought her face might split in two. "Ooh, what's this? 'Our secret'? 'The date'?" She looked up at her roommate and raised her eyebrows.

"I-it isn't what you think, Sam."

"Oh yeah? What do I think?"

Ashley stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse. But she couldn't say anything without spilling Chris and Josh's secret.

Sam laughed. "I knew it! You and Chris are totally seeing each other!"

"N-No--"

"It's about time, Ashley. How long has this been going on? You and Chris have been giving each other googly eyes since you first met."

"It's not like that!"

"And you're always together. Studying together, hanging out together, and you text all the time--you just can't get enough of each other, huh?"

"It's you!"

Sam paused, her expression turning puzzled. "What?"

"I don't like Chris! I, I like _you_." Ashley blurted. As Sam stood, staring at her in shock, Ashley snatched her phone back and shoved it into her pocket.

"What...what do you mean?"

Ashley sighed. It was out now, no turning back. "I mean that I've had a huge crush on you since we met. You're kind, loyal, beautiful. But you always thought that I liked Chris and I didn't think that you...well, I didn't think that you were interested in me."

"Oh." Sam was speechless.

Ashley turned away, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Ashley felt arms wrap around her from behind, heard Sam's voice right next to her ear, "I always pushed you towards Chris because I thought you liked him and I wanted you to be happy. Your happiness is important to me because _you're_ important to me, Ash." She paused. "I like you, too."

The tears slipped from Ashley's eyes, trailing across her cheeks to the edge of her jaw. "Really?"

Sam smiled and pulled away, turned Ashley around, then hugged her again. "Yes. Really."

Ashley hugged her back, tightly. Her heart felt so swollen with happiness that she--

"Wait." Sam pulled back again, eyeing Ashley with confusion. "If you and Chris aren't dating, then what does that text mean?"

_Oh, crap._ Ashley struggled to think of something, some sort of excuse, a lie, but came up empty. She sighed. "I promised not to tell anyone."

"Oh, come on, Ash. You can trust me." Sam reached up and wiped the tears from the redhead's face, smiling at her earnestly.

Ashley chewed her lower lip, thinking. Finally, she gave in and explained everything to Sam, who laughed when she was finished.

"Chris? And Josh? Wow."

"Yeah, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so you can't let them know that you know. And you can't tell anyone!"

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Ashley on the cheek. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, I promise." The blonde leaned back, yawning and stretching her arms. "It's late. We should go to bed."

Ashley's insides were still fluttering from the kiss. "Um… yeah." Something struck her and she turned to her roommate. "That reminds me, why didn't you answer me earlier?"

"Huh?"

"When I asked you why you were still up. You're usually asleep by now."

"Oh. Well… I was waiting for you." Sam admitted. "Just in case something had happened. I was worried."

Ashley turned away, smiling to herself. "Oh." She grabbed her pajamas and left the room to change and brush her teeth in the bathoom. When she came back, she climbed into bed and switched off her lamp. "Goodnight, Sam."

She felt the covers pull back, something sliding into bed next to her and she squeaked in surprise.

Sam giggled in her ear, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "Relax, Ash. It's just me."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Sleeping with my girlfriend."

Ashley's heart skipped a beat. "Girlfriend?"

There was a pause. "Oh, right." Sam laughed. "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ashley processed the words, wondering if they had really been spoken or if she'd imagined them. Sam started to shift uncomfortably next to her, growing more and more uncertain with each passing second of silence. "Of course! I, I mean…yes."

Sam relaxed and snuggled close. "Oh, thank god. You were making me nervous."

Ashley laughed. "Sorry. Goodnight, Sam."

Sam kissed the back of her neck. "Goodnight, Ash."


	3. Friendship Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OTP Idea #197  
> Imagine Person A buying friendship bracelets for their self and Person B. Person B is like, “but we’re dating.” Person A convinces Person B to wear it anyway. (via otpisms.tumblr.com)

"Sam, I got you something."

Sam turned her head to see her girlfriend, Ashley, grinning gleefully at her, both hands hidden behind her back.

Sam had been sitting at the desk in their dorm room, trying to study for an upcoming Biology test. She was just about to take a break and ask Ash if she wanted to grab some lunch when the redhead skipped into the room and stated that she'd gotten Sam a gift.

Sam smiled. "What is it?"

Ashley pulled her hands out from behind her and held one out to Sam. A bracelet rested on the palm of her hand. A friendship bracelet.

Sam took it with raised eyebrows, a puzzled expression on her face. "A friendship bracelet?" She noticed Ashley was wearing a matching one around her left wrist. "But, Ash, we're dating."

Ashley pouted. "Does that mean we're not friends?"

Sam stuttered, "N, No, it's just… Well…" But she couldn't think of any good reason for her protest; Ashley had a point. Just because they were dating didn't make them any less of friends.

"Come on," Ashley pleaded, her voice small and childlike. "I thought it would be nice, something special for us." She blushed a little, looked down, and fidgeted with her bracelet. "They didn't have couples' bracelets or anything. I thought these were cute." She sighed. "If you don't want it, that's okay. I just thought...I thought it'd be cute."

Sam's heart melted like butter and she slid the bracelet over her right wrist and stood up, gathering her girlfriend into her arms. She kissed Ashley's forehead. "Thank you, Ashley, I appreciate it. I'll never take it off."

Ashley's eyes lit up and she smiled, leaning into her girlfriend. "Promise?"

Sam pulled away and grabbed Ashley's left hand, raising it. As Ashley watched in confusion, Sam linked the pinky of her right hand with the pinky of Ash's left one. "Pinky promise."


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP in bed after a fight, facing away from each other. They both begin to feel guilty about the quarrel, and roll over to apologize… at the same time. They do it so abruptly that they bump their heads together. After being dazed for a few moments, they giggle and kiss, twining their legs together and snuggling. They quietly murmur their apologies and endearments to each other until they fall asleep. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

The argument was stupid. Both of them knew it, but neither one wanted to be the first to admit it. So they laid there, backs facing each other, in bed, their anger heavy in the air between them.

They'd already been laying there for an hour; neither one could sleep knowing the other was mad.

Ashley was about to break. She was in love with Sam and couldn't stand the thought of the blonde being angry with her; it was impossible for her to stay mad at Sam anyway. She sighed and turned around to apologize--

\--only for her forehead to painfully connect with Sam's. The blonde had turned around at the same time, with the same intent: to apologize. She knew the fight was stupid, she knew she couldn't be mad at Ashley all night, and she knew there was no hope of getting any sleep if she wasn't cuddling the redhead like a teddy bear.

"Ow!" They both cried out, both covering their forehead with one of their hands, grimacing in pain.

For a few seconds, they lay dazed, just staring at each other with surprised--and pain-filled--expressions. Then, they began to giggle.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Sam murmured, reaching her arms out and wrapping them around the other girl, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

Ashley returned the forehead kiss. "I'm sorry, too."

"I love you." Sam whispered as she rested her cheek against the top of Ashley's head, red hair tickling her skin.

Ashley smiled, blushing, and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to her girlfriend as she whispered back, "I love you, too, Sam."

They talked for a bit longer, agreeing to never go to bed angry again (neither one would get any sleep and they might end up with a concussion or something from knocking foreheads so many times). Their words trailed off into unintelligible mumbles as the two drifted further and further into sleep.


End file.
